Percy Jackson: Lost in Time
by iwantsugarcookies
Summary: Leo makes a time machine that takes the seven and Nico back 2000 years from then, the Attack on Titan world. There the seven and Nico tried on 3DMG, tried the food, met the characters and... lose the time machine. Leo needs to make a new one before the battle of Trost which is only 1 month away or else they get themselve caught in a serious conflict...
1. Arrival

**This is my first fanfic... **

**I hope you guys like it, its not finished yet...**

"Ready?" asked Leo as he held the sphere in his hand.

"Not really…" the seven plus Nico replied.

"Aw come on," Leo said, "You don't trust the supreme commander of Argo II?

"…"

Leo sighed, "Whatever. We're going anyway. I set this bad boy to travel 200 years back. Now hold hands or something."

Everyone joined hands. They felt a rushing sensation. All of the sudden, everything stopped.

Frank groaned. "Wh-where are we?" he asked

They all looked around. They saw a bunch of cabins (one for boys and one for girls), a mess hall, and a bunch of weird machines.

Leo's eyes lit up. "OMG!" he squealed, "We landed in the AOT world! That is like my favorite anime!

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Leo… I didn't know you watched anime," Nico said.

Leo huffed, "FYI, I am a hardcore otaku."

"Lies," muttered Piper

"Okay fine, but I did watch this anime!" Leo said proudly. "OMG! I can't wait to meet Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Horseface…. Oh! Maybe even Levi and Hanji!" Leo jumped up and down, until he felt a cold hand on his shoulder…

**This ending is pretty stupid but yea...**

**The next chapter is longer than this...**


	2. Meeting Eren

**The second chapter ta-da...**

* * *

><p>The seven demigods and Nico turned around to see a boy with copper-brown hair and a… horseface.<p>

"Who are you calling horseface? You aren't friends with that Jäger bastard are you?"

"I wish I was…" Leo said dreamily.

The copper haired boy looked confused while Annabeth facepalmed. She stepped in and said, "Sorry if this is awkward. My name is Annabeth. That's Percy, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico and Leo."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jean."

"Horseface!" Leo coughed

Then came a raven-haired girl with red scarf.

"Jean what are you doing we have to get back to training…" she trailed off when she saw eight people in strange clothes. "Who are they?" she asked.

"We are mind-readers who traveled from the future and we are here to take over your world," said Leo.

Annabeth kicked him by the shin.

"Ow," Leo muttered, "What was that for?"

"Shut up Leo!"

"S-sorry."

The girl looked at them with a monotone expression. Suddenly, a brunette with emerald green eyes walked up with a blonde boy with sky blue eyes.

"Mikasa!" the brunette exclaimed, "You promised me you'll help me with the 3DMG training!"

"OMG!" Leo yelled, "You're Eren Jäger! I totally ship you with Mikasa!"

The boy looked look at him quizzically, "What do you mean by 'ship'?"

"It means I think you two go perfectly together!"

Mikasa blushed.

"I do admit you two look cute together…," said Piper.

"What are you talking about?" said Eren, "There is no time for love. Plus Mikasa is just a friend."

"Ouch, friendzone," said Percy.

Then Eren jumped, "Guys… let's go."

The teenagers ran away leaving the demigods with a confused look.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TRAINEES!" yelled a man with no hair.

"Wow," said Leo, "You're commander Shadis aka Commander Asshole!"

"GO RUN LAPS UNTIL YOU CAN'T FEEL YOUR LEGS!"

"Totally worth it!" said Leo as he started to run.

* * *

><p><strong>This took so long to type my neck hurts and my back and my hands... wait i sound like an old lady... not a good thing. Maybe typing all these fanfic is turning me into an old grandma T^T<strong>


	3. Trying

**Includes a bonus ending of what happened to Leo while this is happening**

* * *

><p>Commander Shadis then made the 7 and Nico (except for Leo who is still running) fitted into the uniforms.<p>

"This uniform is so weird!" said Piper, "Even the boys have skirts!"

"So many different colors… yet no black," said Nico.

"Bro, look at these weird flying devices!" exclaimed Percy, "I'm pretty sure that they're props." He took out one of the blades and ran his finger along it. Percy felt a sharp pain. "Gah! Never mind…" he said while examining the cut.

All of a sudden the blonde boy came in and said, "Be careful! Those blades can cut off your finger!"

"Gee, thanks," Percy muttered.

"Anyway, I'm Armin. Nice to meet you! I know Commander is a bit scary, but you'll get use to him. C'mon it's time for dinner."

"YAY FOOD!" everyone screamed (except Nico because he is depressing). They filed into the mess hall and got on line. Then, they sat down with Armin, Eren and Mikasa.

"What is this?!" screamed Jason.

"… It's food…" said Eren.

"Stale bread and… WHAT KIND OF SOUP IS THIS!?"

"I want meat T^T," cried Percy.

"MEAT, MEAT, MEAT, MEAT!" the boys (except for Nico) chanted.

Annabeth facepalmed (again). They were starting to draw attention to themselves. Armin, Mikasa, and Eren got up and walked away. Fast. Piper elbowed Jason.

"Shut up," she hissed.

"Meat is only for the higher class," Annabeth said.

"Then my new goal is to become a higher class and eat meat!" said Percy.

Annabeth sighed, "Let's get Leo and get out of here."

**Bonus Ending:**

Leo huffed, "So … tired…" He collapsed on the ground. "Maybe not so worth it," he said, right before the world turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter sure shows a lot of retardness of the seven...<strong>

**Hope you guys like it...**


	4. Where are you from?

**I'm thinking of writing another fanfiction but of course I'm gonna continue on this one... haha...**

* * *

><p>"Leo? You okay?" Percy asked.<p>

Leo groaned. "I'm….so…..tired. Too….many…..laps," he said.

"I know buddy, but you have to deal with it for now," replies Percy.

"We need to get back to our time," said Annabeth.

"Yeah, the people here are weird, and the food here is crap," said Jason.

"Okay I get it. Weird people. Shitty food. Go back," Leo huffed.

"Let me find the time machine…." He said while digging through his tool belt.

His eyes widened. "HOLY HEPHEASTUS! I CAN'T FIND IT!"

"What do you mean?" ask Hazel.

"…It means we can't go home…."

The seven and Nico spent hours trying to find it. They walked around, hoping to see a glint of metal, but they never saw anything. The sun was starting to rise.

Jason sighed. "Let's just go get breakfast," he said. "Hopefully it would be better than dinner…"

They walked to breakfast in silence. The seven and Nico walked in, got on line, and grabbed food… it was the same as yesterday's dinner.

Percy leaned over and tapped Eren on the shoulder. "Is this what you eat 24/7?" "What do you mean by 24/7?" Eren asked. "Means every day." "Yep," he replied.

"NOOOOO!"

"What's wrong with it? I've been eating this for 2 years now." Eren said.

"I feel sorry for you bro," said Percy.

"What do you eat then?"

"For breakfast, I eat blue pancakes. For lunch, I eat pizza. For dinner, I eat roast beef and mash potatoes."

"What are pancakes and pizza?"asked Eren.

"THE GODLY FOODS!" screamed Percy.

"You have money for roast beef?!" exclaimed Eren.

All of the sudden he narrowed his eyes. " You must have been from Wall Sina. Cowards." "Wall Sina? You mean the Great Wall of China?" Percy asked.

"W-what?" Eren slammed his fist on the table and stood up. "Where are you from?!" he shouted.

"Well, you see, I'm from a little town called New York!"

Annabeth face palmed (for the 3rd time in this story). She stepped forward and said, "Yes, we are from Wall… Sina. We joined the to experience what military training is like. Plus, you have no rights to call us cowards. I bet 90% of these people want to join the military police."

"You're right, but I'm not one of them. I'm gonna join the Survey Corps and kill all the titans!"

All of the sudden, he was picked up by Mikasa and carried away. "WTF, Mikasa! Put me down!" Eren screamed. Armin got up and walked out with them. Leo and Percy pointed and started to laugh like a bunch of idiots.

All of the sudden Leo stopped laughing, "Why did you do that?! I wanted to be their friend!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is the short chapter but most of my chapters are short... haha...<strong>

**Thanks for reading! 3**


	5. We Meet Levi

**Sorry for taking so long to update :P**

**This is late but i would like to thank Marimart for being our first to fav, follow, and review!**

**Thank you Animalia Doubatsu for fav, follow, and reviewing**

**Thank you evildemonicoverlord13 for following**

**Thank you spyguy181 for fav, follow, and reviewing**

**Thank you Your Savior for reviewing**

**Answer to spyguy181's question: We thought long and hard about this question and finally came up with an answer. Leo wasn't paying attention to the fight, he was too busy cussing about the food, but he did know that Annabeth and Eren was argueing about something. When Mikasa lifted Eren up he then knew it was a serious fight.**

* * *

><p>Outside, the sun was beating down on the trainees. They were first going to practice the 3DMG. The 7 and Nico strapped up.<p>

"I so got this!" Jason yelled as he took off. Then he crashed into a tree. "Flying… is so much easier than this…"

"Lol, fail," said Leo. "Watch the professional!" he took off… and crashed into a tree right next to Jason. "Oww…"

Piper snickered, "Who are we suppose to be watching again? I heard professional but I don't see one!" All of a sudden, Mikasa flew by and sliced the target's neck. "Whoa… see _that _Leo is a professional."

"Guys stop fooling around," muttered Annabeth. "We can't trust these machines. They're unreliable; they run on gas, which can run out. We're better off with planes and Jason, you're better off with flying. Also, these aren't my style," she said as she took out a blade.

"Then what is your style, huh? Is it laying back and watching people do work for you, rich girl?" Annabeth heard someone call behind her. She whirled around to come face to face with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Eren had an angry look on his face like always. Mikasa just stood with her usual emotionless face, and Armin was looking down on the ground.

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "No. I like using trickery and wisdom."

Eren snorted, "Seriously?! It's not like the titan is going to walk up and say 'How are you doing today?' You'll die in the first five minutes."

Annabeth growled, "At least I'm smarter than you!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" he shot back. Annabeth smirked and started to sprout random riddles. Eren stood with his mouth agape, "Th-that's not fair! I didn't get proper education!"

All of a sudden, the teenagers heard someone clear his voice behind them, "Oi, brats. What are you doing?"

Eren turned and saw Captain Levi of the Survey Corps there. "C-corporal! I'm so sorry! We'll go train right away!" Eren said while saluting.

"Tch. Then what are you doing just standing there?"

Eren ran off, dragging Mikasa and Armin with him. Levi turned his attention toward the 7 and Nico.

"Why are you so tiny?" Percy blurted out. Levi looked at him with a dark aura surrounding him. Percy gulped, "I mean… why are you so … yeah, I got nothing. Sorry."

Hazel frowned, "Wait… you're part of the… Survey Corps… right? I overheard Eren talking about it once. What are you doing at the training grounds?"

Levi rolled his eyes, "So now I know which brats don't pay attention during class. The Survey Corps is here today to watch the trainees train and analyze possible candidates for the Scouting Legion."

"Wait, I thought it was called the Survey Corps, but you just called it the Scouting Legion. What is it actually called?!" Percy asked.

Levi 'tched' again. "I didn't know it was possible to be that stupid."

Percy turned red, "Hey! Who are you calling stupid you…you…tiny Asian man?!"

Levi glared at Percy and said bluntly before walking away, "Don't disrespect your captain like that."

"H-he's our captain?" Jason asked.

Leo started grinning like a madman, "Maybe, when we join the Survey Corps!"

"We are NOT joining the Survey Corps, Valdez. We're going back to camp!" Annabeth growled.

"Whatever. C'mon guys we have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

><p><strong>sorry i know that this chapt is pretty boring but next chapter will have more of what happened to the time machine!<strong>

**levi showing up was jessica's idea :P i was against it but it doesn't mean i hate Levi, HE IS TOTALLY AWESOME!**

**~ iwantsugarcookies(i seriously want sugar cookies)**


	6. The Time Machine

**thank you all!**

**Please read and support my other fanfic: The Lost Fangirls: Attack on Titan**

**Here's the summary for it:**

** Naomi, an ordinary fangirl was one moment in her fangirl friend's house having a slumber party. The next moment she was in the AOT world. She did what ordinary fangirls did when they are stuck in a world with man eating titans - fangirl over the characters. Along with her friends Naomi finds out about a weird disk, she experiences loss, pain , and the meaning of true friendship.**

**In my opinion it's better than this fanfic (no offense Jessica, this fanfic is amazing too)**

**Please read it!**

**Ok here's the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>After the "little" incident with Levi, the 7 and Nico are still in the forest of the big ass trees.<p>

"Aw man!" Leo said looking at his maneuver gear, "I hate these things! I almost broke my nose!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a wimp. It's not that hard." She took off, leaving everyone else to swallow her dust.

"Dawn! She barely knows how to use it and she's already a pro!" exclaimed Jason as she watched her fly.

"That's my girlfriend!" yelled Percy.

Annabeth face palmed. "Those guys are so embarrassing," she muttered. All of a sudden, she saw a glint of metal in the sun. "What the…" She flew down and picked it up. "GUYS I FOUND SOMETHING!" she yelled as she ran back to her friends. Annabeth handed Leo the piece of metal.

Leo's eyes widened. "NOOOOOO! MY BABY! MY BEAUTIFUL TIME MACHINE!" he wailed. His crying had attracted a crowd.

"Hey Connie! Isn't that a piece we hid from the ball thing. We played catch with?" Everyone turned around to see a brunette with a ponytail and brown eyes.

"Sasha, shut up!" said a boy with a buzz cut and green eyes.

Leo stormed up to Sasha. "YOU DID THIS TO MY HOT MACHINE?! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I THREW OUT ALL YOUR POTATOES?"

Sasha gasped. "NOT MY BEAUTIFUL POTATOES!" she yelled.

"Yet she still wonders why we still call her potato girl," Jean muttered.

Piper waved her hands and used charmspeak. "Everyone calm down. Why don't you explain what happened?" she said gesturing to Connie.

"Well…"

**Flashback**

_ "CONNIE! CONNIE! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Sasha yelled as she ran down the hall. She had a sphere of metal in her hands. Connie turned around to see the sphere flying towards him. He caught it with his two hands._

_ "LET'S PLAY CATCH!" _

_ Connie looked up with a smile. He threw the sphere back to her._

_ This went on for a while until Sasha said, "Connie! I dare you to catch this one with your foot!" She threw the sphere at him. Connie lifted his foot and… watched the sphere of metal break into a million pieces._

_ "SHIT!" they yelled._

_ "Wh-what do we do?" Connie asked. _

_Sasha snapped her fingers. "I know! Let's go hide it in the forest _**(of big ass trees :P)**_."_

**Flashback Over**

As Connie finished the story, he looked up to see Leo standing over him with a knife.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, that's right Leo tries to kill Connie and Sasha for ruining his "beautiful" time machine.<strong>

**Sorry if this chapter is short I mean the other chapters are also short but this chapter is really short!**

**We're stump on ideas, so please offer some to us. Jessica is also losing inspiration for this fanfic, she's too busy fangirling over SAO. Please help us by giving ideas. **

**Thanks!**

**~iwantsugarcookies**


End file.
